<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Panic by paintpot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190532">Don't Panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintpot/pseuds/paintpot'>paintpot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental summoning, Multi, shenaniganery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintpot/pseuds/paintpot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is enjoying a nice lie-in with his lovers, when he's suddenly whisked away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All Gifts Left In A Server For More Than A Fortnight</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/boughofawillowtree/gifts">boughofawillowtree</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early morning air was cool and sweet, coming in soft and easy through the open window. Aziraphale had woken slowly, his cheek pressed to something soft but firm, and a warm, steady pressure at his back. He lingered in the hazy space between sleep and awareness, reluctant to rise and lose the comforts of bed. Eventually he acquiesced, opening his eyes enough to see he was using Gabriel’s thigh as a pillow. A large hand - Gabriel’s hand - stroked gently over his hair.</p>
<p>“Are you officially awake, then, dove?” Gabriel’s voice was quiet and smooth. He hadn’t slept, then. Aziraphale shook his head, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Crowley mumbled something behind him and Aziraphale felt something stiff press against his rear. "I don't think Crowley's going to be joining us in the land of the living any time soon." As if in response, Crowley tugged Aziraphale closer and pressed his face into the angel's neck. "Do you need help extracting yourself?" Aziraphale nodded, and Gabriel placed his tablet down on the table beside them before carefully sliding from the bed.</p>
<p>"Ah..." Gabriel turned back at the sound of Aziraphale's voice. Aziraphale reached a hand out towards him, wiggling his fingers, and Gabriel raised a brow, but returned to the side of the bed, letting Aziraphale pull his hand towards his mouth. Aziraphale nuzzled into Gabriel's hand for a moment, pressing soft kisses to his knuckles, before reaching up once more. Gabriel knelt down, a smile playing at the edges of his lips, and allowed Aziraphale to press their mouths together. It was a chaste thing, like anyone might imagine a kiss shared between two angels would be, but Gabriel's eyes held a very un-angelic spark of lust when the two parted. "Give me a moment." Gabriel murmured, squeezing Aziraphale's hand. Aziraphale let him go, the soft thumps of Gabriel's footsteps fading down the hall. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. He was happy here. Really, truly, happy. And then everything disappeared in a blinding flash of light.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Caleb and Sydney Hall (eleven and nine, respectively) were technically cousins, but thought of each other as brother and sister.<a id="return1" name="return1"></a><sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup> Normally, they lived in Manchester but at that moment they were staying with their grandmother in Chapeltown while Caleb's parents were out on an archeological dig. Their grandmother had gone out to visit an ailing friend and told them she was going to be back before supper, and under no circumstances were they to go outside if it started to storm. That had been at nine in the morning.</p>
<p>It was currently nine-thirty, and they were down in the cellar, arguing over an old book Sydney had stumbled upon in a used bookshop. There was a rough chalk circle on the floor, and candles set around the circumference. "Angels and demons aren't real, Syd! Look, I'll prove it-" Caleb grabbed the worn book from his cousin.</p>
<p>"Wait, don't-!" Sydney cried, but it was too late. The chalk circle on the floor lit up like a beacon, blinding white, and the two instinctively covered their eyes. An unnatural wind blew through the room, scattering papers, extinguishing the candles and plunging the room into darkness. When the two of them opened their eyes again -</p>
<p>"AAAAHHHHH!" While Sydney screamed, Caleb snatched a crowbar from the nearby toolchest and hurled it at the stranger who had suddenly appeared in the middle of the chalk circle. It was a perfect throw. The crowbar smacked the stranger's temple and they fell like a stone, collapsing into a crumpled heap. There was a moment of silence...</p>
<p><em>"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HIM!"</em> The girl shrieked.</p>
<p>"No, no, wait, he's fine-" The boy stammered, hurrying forward to check the unmoving figure. He promptly smacked face-first into an invisible barrier before falling on his rear.</p>
<p>"Caleb!" Sydney rushed forward and helped her cousin up. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Mh nth." Caleb mumbled, pressing a hand to his nose.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Mh nth." Caleb repeated, pulling his hand back to see it splattered with blood. "Hurt my nose. Is it broken?" Sydney looked at him and shook her head.</p>
<p>"It looks okay to me." Caleb leaned sideways to see around her shoulder. The figure hadn't moved.</p>
<p>"What do we do now?"</p>
<p>"Um..." Sydney stalled. "We could... Oh!" Her eyes brightened. "We could call Gran!"</p>
<p>"That's good, come on!"</p>
<p>The two rushed up the stairs and opened the door to find a darkened house. "...uh-oh."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Crowley was in the middle of a very nice dream about eating rats when he was rather rudely shaken awake. "Crowley, wake up. This is important-" Crowley shoved a pillow into the speaker's face and rolled over.</p>
<p>"Go 'way." He mumbled. " 'm sleeping."</p>
<p>"Crowley!" A hand wrapped around his ankle and he was suddenly dragged out of his nice warm bed and on to the obnoxiously cold floor.</p>
<p>"Oi!" He protested. "What's the matter?" Gabriel hauled him up and grabbed the back of his head, turning Crowley's face towards his own. "Focus, Serpent. Have you seen Aziraphale?" Crowley took a moment to register the question.</p>
<p>"I just woke up, you daft pigeon." He grumbled. " 'course I haven't seen him." Gabriel shoved him back onto the bed in disgust.</p>
<p>"Well, I can't find him. And it reeks of magic in here." The archangel's voice wavered slightly. "I'm worried something's happened to him. Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Crowley blinked once, twice, to clear his thoughts, and then took a deep breath. Gabriel was right. The room did smell heavily of magic.</p>
<p>"You think he might have been summoned?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Gabriel pressed his fingers to his mouth. A little knot of worry tightened in Crowley's chest. "He's been gone for three hours. I checked the records upstairs and there's nothing indicating he was called there. He didn't travel by celestial means. And if he went by foot I would have been able to sense him. Unless he's figured out how to access infernal might without being a demon he couldn't have gone anywhere by himself."</p>
<p>Crowley stood up again, and let himself expand out from his body. There was no trace of anything demonic in the room... except him, of course. Gabriel was still staring at him when he blinked back. "I didn't sense anything." Gabriel's face fell.</p>
<p>"Then... where could he have gone?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Crowley admitted. The knot in his chest was constricting, tightening bit by bit around his lungs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>While Caleb and Sydney had been accidentally performing their ritual in the basement, a unexpected storm had blown in from the north. Unfortunately for everyone involved, the heavy rains had toppled an old tree, which fell against the nearby power lines and subsequently knocked out the power. Caleb had picked up the telephone, hoping for any kind of signal, but there was nothing, not even a dial tone. Sydney had suggested going out to find their grandmother, but just as she spoke, there was a sound like tiny pebbles hitting the roof. They looked out the window, and watched silently as the tiny pebbles of hail turned into significantly larger pieces, smashing the mailbox and tearing the garden to bits.</p>
<p>"I don't think we should go out in that." Caleb said. Sydney shook her head in agreement. With a quiet understanding, they turned and headed back into the cellar.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was just regaining consciousness as the pair came into view. Aziraphale blinked, and sat up, and the three of them stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Aziraphale cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Ah... hello." He began, wringing his hands and smiling nervously. "I don't suppose you two would be inclined to explain what I'm doing here?" Sydney looked at Caleb, and then at the discarded book.</p>
<p>"I think we summoned you." She said. She picked up the book and flipped to the relevant pages. "See?"</p>
<p>Aziraphale moved forward to see the book better, but came in contact with the invisible barrier. "Oh dear." He said. "Em... might I take a look at that book?" Sydney attempted to pass him the text, but it could not breach the barrier either. Aziraphale thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. "This may be more complicated than I thought." He conceded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gabriel and Crowley had split up - "Divide and conquer," Crowley had said - and while Crowley searched Earth for any sign of their lover Gabriel's task was to investigate upstairs and downstairs. Michael hadn't been in her office, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but she wasn't in any of her other usual heavenly haunts, either. Gabriel hoped she had just gone down to Earth for something, and went to find Uriel.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aziraphale and the two cousins had managed to work out that while Aziraphale couldn't touch the book for himself, he could still see the pages perfectly well as long as someone was holding the book close enough. "I'm not seeing anything here that would cause me to not be able to perform miracles." He said thoughtfully. "I don't suppose the hail has let up any?"</p>
<p>Sydney, who had just come down the stairs, shook her head. "It's still going. Would you like a biscuit?"</p>
<p>"Sydney!" Caleb hissed, scandalized. "You can't just ask an angel if he wants a biscuit!"</p>
<p>"Why not? It's polite to offer your houseguest refreshments."</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>"Get out!</em>" Uriel shrieked, flailing for a towel. "<em>Out, out, out!"</em></p>
<p>"Going!" Gabriel cried. Honestly, how was he supposed to know there had been an paint-related complication with the 74th floor revamp?</p>
<hr/>
<p>The hail had finally let up, and when Caleb picked up the phone he was delighted to find a connection. "Sydney, Mr. Fell, the phone is working!" He called down.</p>
<p>"Yay!" Sydney cheered, scribbling something down on her notepad of possible actions.</p>
<p>"Wonderful." Aziraphale smiled. "You should check in with your grandmother. I'm sure she's terribly worried." Caleb disappeared back upstairs, and Sydney tapped her pen thoughtfully against her pad.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm out of ideas." She announced, tossing her pen down. "Do you want to play cards?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Crowley wasn't having any luck either. Aziraphale's books hadn't yielded any useful information, and he was getting the nagging suspicion that the books were multiplying when he wasn't looking. "<em>I saw that."</em> He snapped. Aziraphale's third-favorite copy of <em>The Tale of Genji</em> didn't move from its position on the table. Crowley turned back to the shelf, and then abruptly looked back. The scroll had moved... maybe. Just enough to where a change in position was possible but not enough to give concrete proof. Crowley's glare intensified. "I'm on to you." He hissed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Grandmum says she's coming home as soon as she can." "Did you tell her about..." Sydney gestured at Aziraphale with her free hand. Caleb shook his head. "The connection was really bad. I could hardly understand her." Caleb thought very hard for a moment. "Is there anyone we could call for you, Mr. Fell?" "Oh, not really." Aziraphale sighed. "I just wish I could let my darlings know I'm all right. I'm sure they're worried."</p>
<p>"I can take a message." Caleb volunteered. "What's the number?" Aziraphale shrugged. "You don't know?" Aziraphale shook his head. "Didn't you say they were at your shop?"</p>
<p>"I did. Full house." He set his cards down.</p>
<p>"So why don't you know the number?"</p>
<p>"Why would I need to know my own phone number? I never call myself!" Caleb groaned and flopped back on the floor. Sydney looked like she had just sucked on a particularly sour lemon as she pushed her biscuit bet over to Aziraphale.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gabriel paced back and forth in front of Lucifer's office door. He had to ask, but he couldn't <em>go in and ask,</em> this was<em> Lucifer</em>. His train of thought was interrupted by a buzz. "What are you doing, wankwingzzz?"</p>
<p>"Prince Beelzebub!" The Prince was looking at him, distinctly unimpressed. Gabriel suddenly had an idea. "I need your help with-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"But I didn't even tell you what I needed-"</p>
<p>"The answer is no." Gabriel took a deep breath, thinking hard.</p>
<p>"What if I trade you?"</p>
<p>"What could you have that I want?"</p>
<p>"I have... this." Gabriel pulled something from his pocket.</p>
<p>"Is that-" Beelzebub's eyes widened. "Roasted newt?"</p>
<p>"Maybe." Gabriel idly twisted the newt between his fingers. "You have to do something for me first." Beelzebub buzzed in indignation.</p>
<p>"If you think I'd do anything for you-"</p>
<p>"More for me, then." Gabriel shrugged, and lifted the newt towards his mouth.</p>
<p>"Nngg- wait." Beelzebub grumbled. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"I need to see the infernal ritual records." Beelzebub's mouth tightened.</p>
<p>"You'll need to see Dagon for that."</p>
<p>"She won't do anything an angel asks, you know that." Beelzebub gave a resigned exhale.</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>There hadn't been anything in the files. Gabriel rubbed a hand over his face. Another dead end. Beelzebub had instructed him to take the files back when he was finished, so he gathered up the piles and went off to Dagon's office. The door was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open-</p>
<p>Gabriel gasped as he came up for air. The holy water fountain continued to bubble, uncaring of his trauma. He shivered as the light made the edge of the fountain glimmer. <em>So slimy... so horribly, horribly slimy.</em> He plunged his hands back into the water and then scrubbed his face again. He was never going to be able to look Dagon in the eyes again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What have I told you two about conducting rituals in my cellar?" The three of them jumped. A stern older woman was standing at the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>"...sorry, grandmum." Sydney said sheepishly. "I was going to clean up before you got home."</p>
<p>"I see." The older woman said. "Well, are you two going to introduce me to our guest?"</p>
<p>"Um, yes." Caleb directed his attention to Aziraphale. "This is our grandmother, Mrs. Sarah Normandy."</p>
<p>"A pleasure, Mrs. Normandy." Aziraphale said pleasantly.</p>
<p>"We'll see." Mrs. Normandy said sharply. "I have no proof yet that you are, in fact, an angel, and not a demon sent to deceive us."</p>
<p>"I am no demon, ma'am." Aziraphale protested. "I am just as much an angel as any other-"</p>
<p>"And what was your name, young man?" Mrs. Normandy fixed Aziraphale with a steely glare.</p>
<p>"Ah... Aziraphale. Fell." Aziraphale stammered.</p>
<p>"Aziraphale Fell?" Mrs. Normandy squinted suspiciously. "Doesn't sound like any angel I've ever heard of."</p>
<p>"I assure you, ma'am, I am an angel."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Mrs. Normandy picked up the abandoned book. "Now, what have you two been fiddling about with?"</p>
<p>"I was trying to summon an angel." Sydney said quietly.</p>
<p>"And why would you do something like that, young lady?"</p>
<p>"Because..." She sniffled, and rubbed her eye. "I... I just want to know about my parents." Mrs. Normandy paused here. She handed the book off to Caleb and knelt down by her granddaughter.</p>
<p>"You know such knowledge is forbidden, darling girl."</p>
<p>"I know." Sydney whispered. "I just... I just..." Her lower lip trembled, and then she burst into tears. "I'm sorry, grandmum." She wailed.</p>
<p>"All right." Mrs. Normandy softened. "All right. Come here." She gathered her granddaughter close, and let the child cry for a little while. Caleb stood awkwardly, before he hesitantly patted Sydney's arm.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I made fun of you, Syd." He said gruffly. "I didn't know it was so important." Sydney sniffed wetly, and Mrs. Normandy wiped Sydney's face with her apron.</p>
<p>"All right, girl." She said, gentle but still firm. "Let's fix this."</p>
<p>Mrs. Normandy hadn't been able to break the barrier around the ritual circle, much to her consternation. "I don't understand what the issue is." She murmured. "This should be straightforward." Aziraphale frowned.</p>
<p>"I wish Crowley were here. He knows more about summoning than I do-"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, did you say Crowley?" Mrs. Normandy interrupted.</p>
<p>"I did, yes." Aziraphale said, somewhat taken aback.</p>
<p>"Tall, red-hair, needs more meat on his bones?"</p>
<p>"He is on the thin side-"</p>
<p>"Anthony J. Crowley?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that's him, but..." Aziraphale paused. "What does this have to do with anything?"</p>
<p>"Does he call you 'angel'?"</p>
<p>"He does, yes, but-" Mrs. Normandy ignored him, and bustled up the stairs. Caleb looked at him and shrugged.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Crowley was slumped on the sofa, trying to think of some place he hadn't checked, when his phone rang. He felt around for it, and finally pulled it free from under his pillow. "Yes?" He hadn't bothered looking at the caller ID, so he defaulted to his usual greeting.</p>
<p>"Mr. Crowley?" Crowley sat up straight.</p>
<p>"Sarah, how are you?"</p>
<p>"Just fine, boy. I believe I have your angel here with me."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Your angel. Clean your ears out." The voice paused. "Crowley?" But Crowley was already gone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After a quick pit-stop to pick up Gabriel, Crowley arrived on Mrs. Normandy's doorstep with a crack. Gabriel shifted uncomfortably beside him. "Crowley, what are we doing here?"</p>
<p>"Shush." Crowley said distractedly, rapping sharply on the door. He pulled his hand back just in time to avoid hitting Mrs. Normandy in the face.</p>
<p>"There you are. This way." Crowley grabbed Gabriel by the wrist and dragged him inside. The three of them went down to the cellar, and as soon as Crowley caught sight of Aziraphale, he bolted forward - and smacked into the barrier. Aziraphale winced. He had almost gotten a warning out, but he'd been just a smidge late.</p>
<p>"Crowley." He said. "You're here!"</p>
<p>"Hi, angel." Crowley said from the floor. "Finally found you." Gabriel had followed at a less frantic pace, and pressed a hand to the barrier.</p>
<p>"Hey, dove. I was worried." Aziraphale pressed his hand up against Gabriel's.</p>
<p>"I missed you too. I'm sorry to have caused such a fuss."</p>
<p>"Don't be. I'm just glad you're safe." They glanced down at Crowley, who was examining the circle from his fresh vantage point.</p>
<p>"I think I can fix this."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Crowley had managed to break the circle fairly easily, all things considered, and after Crowley and Gabriel had both gotten a hug and a passionate kiss from Aziraphale, all six of them exited the cellar and made their way into the sunshine. Caleb and Sydney ran off to jump in puddles, while the four adults stood together, watching them. Eventually, Aziraphale broke the silence. "Crowley, how did you come to meet Mrs. Normandy?" Mrs. Normandy chuckled.</p>
<p>"I went up against her in a gardening competition." Crowley squinted at the old lady.</p>
<p>"And by that he means I smoked him."</p>
<p>"It was close!" Crowley protested.</p>
<p>"Sure, sure." Mrs. Normandy nodded. "Whatever helps you feel better about losing."</p>
<p>Aziraphale and Gabriel moved a distance away while the other two bantered. The pair watched the children play for a while, before Aziraphale spoke. "You know, while I was in the circle, I noticed several rather significant errors in the setup. By all accounts the summoning shouldn't have worked."</p>
<p>"The faith of a child is a remarkable thing.” Gabriel said softly. Aziraphale leaned against him, and Gabriel wrapped an arm around his waist.</p>
<p>“Do you think they’ll be all right?”</p>
<p>“I think so.”</p>
<p>Crowley strolled up a moment later. "Got everything settled with the old lady. What do you two think about lunch?"</p>
<p>"I think lunch is a splendid idea." Aziraphale said.</p>
<p>"I agree." Gabriel chimed in. "Just... not fish."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a>1. Sydney's parents had perished in a tragic water-skiing accident when she was two, and her father's brother had taken her in. After Sydney had figured out how words worked and Caleb stopped having nightmares about his parents replacing him, they had been inseparable. [<a href="#return1">return to text</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>